


Disconnected

by GreyLiliy



Series: Whumptober 2020 - Peter Parker [11]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Non-Consensual, Rape, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, Sharing a Body, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Eddie Brock had no idea who the hell Peter Parker was, but apparently they wanted him.Venom wants his old host back and Eddie is not prepared for what that means.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Peter Parker/Venom Symbiote
Series: Whumptober 2020 - Peter Parker [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975432
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Disconnected

**Author's Note:**

> _Whumptober 2020!  
>  Prompt No 11. PSYCH 101  
> Defiance | Struggling | Crying  
> _
> 
> Oh hey, we reached the first M rated fic of the series. I saw the three prompts an my brain went straight to “Non-Con” and I spent way too long trying to think of something else. But some wise friends were like “Write the Non-Con” so here we are: Venom/Peter Non-Con Whump with a side of Eddie Brock in way over his head.
> 
> It’s not super graphic or anything (thus the M rating, not the E one), but it’s still there. So if you’re up for that, happy reading! If not, there’s lots of tamer T rated stories in this Collection to enjoy.
> 
> This Peter & Venom aren’t from any universe in particular and this is pretty much an Alternate Universe (since Eddie hasn’t met Peter here) but the Peter and Symbiote are heavily influenced by the comics/cartoons, while Eddie is based off the movie version (because he’s my favorite Eddie Brock lol). Thanks for reading!

Eddie Brock had no idea who the hell Peter Parker was, but apparently they wanted him.

“He was ours,” Venom whispered in their mind. A wave of hatred and hurt washed over them both. Eddie closed his eyes as he leaned on the wall outside the college waiting. “Peter Parker betrayed us.”

Peter Parker betrayed the Symbiote.

Eddie had never met him.

“We are one,” Venom reminded him. “Peter Parker betrayed us.”

“Sure,” Eddie said. He pulled out his phone and pretended to check messages as students left the campus building. He scrolled absently, careful to stay unnoticed. “Which is why we’re waiting for him.”

Venom shared flashes of Peter Parker and them together, dressed in a slimmer version of their own Black Suit. Of a younger kid with a mop of brown hair and hazel eyes. Someone who relished Venom’s power like Eddie did, but also feared it toward the end.

A kid who tortured Venom with shrieking sounds and ripped him off like a rag, throwing him away and leaving the symbiote to slink off into the darkness alone.

Until he found Eddie a couple years ago.

“Why wait so long to get back at him?” Eddie asked, checking a news app. According to their research, Parker’s class ended in three minutes. “We know bad breakups take a while to get over, but aren’t we past it?”

“No,” Venom said. Eddie pulled his phone down and shivered at the sheer anger in the statement. “We had to be sure our union would be secure before going back to Peter Parker.”

Eddie snorted. “Going back?”

Venom didn’t answer them.

Eddie’s alarm rang in their ears through the headphones and he silenced it before putting them away. A bad feeling grew in their gut, but Venom overwhelmed it with a sense of urgency. Eddie pushed off the wall and approached the gate, their eyes searching the crowd for the young man with brown hair that had broken Venom’s heart.

“There,” Venom hissed. “Red backpack.”

“We see him,” Eddie said, slipping through the crowd of existing students. They saw the back of brown hair and the red backpack, careful to keep three or four people between them as they followed. “We’ll get him, don’t worry.”

Eddie and Venom stuck to their plan and trailed Peter Parker until he reached an old, stone apartment building. As Venom informed, Parker avoided the building entrance and rounded the side toward the back alley.

They had to get him before he reached the fire escape.

“Remember, he’ll be ready,” Venom said in their mind, careful to say silent as to not alert Parker. “We have to be faster.”

“We remember,” Eddie said, replying in kind. “He won’t see it coming.”

Though what exactly Parker wouldn’t see coming, Eddie still didn’t know. Despite being “one,” Venom hadn’t been forthcoming with his specific plans for Peter Parker. Eddie felt equal parts lust, hatred, loneliness, and revenge all mixed together so thoroughly Eddie wasn’t sure what they were feeling.

But Venom wanted something very, very badly and Eddie was more than happy to help them achieve it.

He’d be nothing without Venom.

Nothing more than a failed Eddie Brock at rock bottom, alone and miserable. He could humor his symbiote counterpart with his wishes as thanks for how much better they were together than apart.

“Why are you following me?” Parker asked, holding his backpack by the straps at his side like a makeshift weapon. “Who are you?”

Peter Parker. Strong, defiant eyes stared back at Eddie and Venom. They declared that Parker was ready to fight whatever came his way. The other human took a fighting stance without fear.

“He’s strong,” Venom said to Eddie alone. “We’re stronger.”

They sure were.

“We’re Venom.”

Eddie fell back and allowed the Symbiote to take full control, covering their flesh and blood human body with the thick skin of the alien creature. Parker threw his bag to the side and threw his fists up, ready to fight.

That was not the reaction Eddie expected.

Venom, however, showed no surprise and ran for Parker before Eddie could process they were moving. His mouth was open wide and his tongue hung free; claws bared and all rage. He swiped at Parker but he—jumped above them and did a flip to the wall.

“Peter Parker!” Venom shouted and leaped to follow Parker. Eddie embraced the adrenaline and power behind their muscles as they moved. Using a similar power, Parker stuck to the wall and fought Venom, dodging and flipping around each swipe. “You are mine!”

Mine?

Not ours?

“Hey! I don’t know who the hell the symbiote has trapped in there, but I’ll get you out if I can!” Parker shouted. He threw himself off the wall and rolled to the ground. “The symbiote is weak against loud noises!”

They knew that.

“No one is trapped!” Venom shouted back. They hit the ground and cracked the concrete, backhanding Parker into a wall with a swipe that moved faster than Eddie could follow. “Eddie accepted what you tossed aside!”

Parker got to his feet and jumped back when Venom’s fist cracked into the concrete again. Bits of dust filled the air between the two. In a second move Eddie hadn’t expected, Parker threw a fist back and slammed it into Venom’s chest—throwing the two of them back into a wall.

“Shit,” Eddie thought. Venom protected him by spreading out to cushion the impact, but his chest hurt from the initial strike. “What the hell was that?”

“Peter Parker’s enhanced,” Venom said, throwing himself back into the fight. “We forgot to tell you.”

Venom was forgetting to tell Eddie a lot.

“I don’t want to hurt your host, but I will if you don’t back off,” Parker said, breathing hard. Eddie was struck by the conviction coming from the other man. He would never bend to whatever Venom wanted willingly. Parker hissed, “I got rid of you once and I’ll do it again.”

The rage was overpowering and overwhelming.

Venom roared loud enough to vibrate Eddie’s entire body from the inside. His gooey, black flesh exploded outward into dozens of tentacles all rushing at Parker, whose eyes widened in shock and stumbled back.

They threw themselves toward Parker, tackling him around the middle in his split-second hesitation.

Captured in a blink, Venom pressed Parker into the cracked concrete of their fight. He scraped the other man’s face against the ground, using his entire weight to force him to say down.

Parker struggled against the grip, fighting so hard he added new cracks to the concrete from his hands and knees pressing down to throw Venom off.

“No,” Venom said. He lifted Parker’s head and slammed it down, stunning the other man. “Stay still.”

“What’re you going to do?” Parker asked. Those eyes glared straight through Venom and into Eddie. They screamed “Give me an opening. I’ll take it.” Parker bucked again, but Venom didn’t budge. “Are you going to kill me?”

That was a good question.

They had wanted Parker back, and Venom had a swarm of conflicting emotions that confused Eddie to no end. What was their end goal? Did they want to kill Parker or just make him suffer the same pain Venom had felt when he was thrown aside?

“We have learned there are many ways to become one.” The tone of Venom’s voice made Eddie and Parker shiver alike. “We shall be happy to show you.”

Venom licked Parker, their tongue lifting his shirt and moving the full length of Parker’s body until it reached the pinned man’s neck. A line of drool slunk down it and dipped into the cracks in the concrete.

Shit—Were they going to eat Parker?

Venom promised he wasn’t going to do that anymore!

“Peter Parker tastes good, but do not worry. We aren’t breaking our promise,” Venom soothed in their head. “We have something much better planned.”

Four tendrils split from their body and wrapped around each of Parker’s limbs, two per his thighs and two on his upper arms. They squeezed and held him down so Venom could lift one hand, while the other stayed on Parker’s head, refusing to let his head raise from the ground.

Venom’s free hand dragged itself down Parker’s back and hooked into his jeans, ripping down until the man’s bare ass was exposed.

What were they doing?

“If you won’t let me inside,” Venom said, leaning over to whisper in Parker’s ear. He licked the man again, his tongue lapping against Parker’s cheek and neck. “Then I’ll have to improvise.”

Eddie swallowed.

“Me” not “We.”

“I’ll” not “We’ll.”

“What’re we doing?” Eddie asked. Parker fought Venom’s hold underneath. His eyes were wide in panic and his struggling increased. A fist hit the ground, shattering more of the concrete under them but Venom wouldn’t be deterred. His hand grabbed Parker’s ass, drawing blood as his claws dug in. “Venom! What’re we doing?”

“Taking what’s mine.”

The buried arousal under the hatred and pain burst to the forefront and Eddie felt their body grow hard below. Venom was still wrapped around them both, making them larger. Eddie wanted to make a dirty joke or comment about the size, but Parker was screaming and their ears were ringing.

“Hey,” Eddie, choked. Venom sent him the barest warning of what he planned to do next. “Stop!”

Venom bit into Parker’s shoulder and thrust inside, ignoring Eddie’s plea. Heat poured into them and Parker shouted. A chunk of concrete broke free, trapped in Parker’s palm. He breathed hard, eyes-wide and mouth twisted open in pain.

“Be good,” Venom said. They shivered, lost in their own delight. Venom’s drool dripped from his mouth as he rutted against Parker. “Feels so wonderful to be inside you again.”

Parker fought Venom’s hold enough to twist his head to look back. Rage filled his eyes, but pain twisted the expression and revealed their difference in strength. Venom was stronger.

Venom could hurt Parker all he wanted and the other could do nothing to stop him.

But Eddie could.

“Stop,” he whispered. Eddie could feel Venom’s pleasure and satisfaction. The animal instinct drove the symbiote and it wanted more and more. To take everything. But Eddie was human and so was the man beneath them. “This is too far! Stop it!”

“We want this,” Venom said. He grabbed Parker by both hips for a better hold, releasing a fifth tendril to keep Parker’s head to the ground. “He deserves this.”

“We don’t want this,” Eddie hissed. He had to stop them. “You want this! I want you to stop!”

“No.”

A final command.

Parker wasn’t the only helpless one at Venom’s mercy in the end, was he?

Eddie wriggled inside of Venom and covered his ears and closed his eyes. He tried to block the outside world, but his connection to Venom wouldn’t allow it. Eddie felt pleasure he didn’t want and his body was tight with arousal, so close to release.

Venom licked Parker’s bleeding wound, filling Eddie’s mouth with the iron taste. He wanted to throw up, but it was almost over. Venom continued, lost and focused on only his own need and pleasure until physical limitations finally stopped them. Parker whimpered when Venom finished, his body shifting under them in Venom’s loosened hold. They lingered inside of Parker, content to stay there.

“Get out of him,” Eddie whispered. He felt empty inside. Disconnected. “And let me out.”

Venom stilled. All of his pleasure switched for a rush of fear. “Eddie?”

“Not leaving,” Eddie said. He knew he couldn’t. Parker couldn’t escape and Eddie had no desire to try. “Just want out.”

The symbiote pulled away from Parker and slipped back inside of Eddie, his tendrils dropping the other man. Parker didn’t get up, but his hand still clenched around the piece of concrete he’d ripped from the ground. Blood dripped through his fingers, staining pale rock.

Eddie took a step and stumbled, his legs shaky and stomach nauseous. He sat on the ground next to Parker and put his hands in his hair.

“What did we do?” His eyes grew wet against his will. Venom shifted under his skin and he felt his eyes dry but he screamed. “No!”

Venom flinched back and Eddie forced his eyes to water again.

“Don’t take this from me,” Eddie hissed. A tear dripped over his cheek and he gritted his teeth together. Parker watched him from the ground, his face had turned from pain to pity—but most of all: Understanding. Eddie dropped his head and opened his mouth in a sob. “What did we do?”

Venom didn’t answer.

Eddie didn’t want him to.


End file.
